


The Godfather

by katprice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge, F/M, Gen, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, No seriously it's mentioned 3 seperate times, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Remus' height is never even hinted upon, Short Sirius grinds my gears, Sirius Black is tall, Sorry Not Sorry, What if?, bonding fic, i don't know why, no azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katprice/pseuds/katprice
Summary: Sirius manages to pull himself together after James' and Lily's death and takes Harry. This isn't your typical Sirius raises Harry story! Please review I love any and all feedback!





	The Godfather

Prologue

St. Mungo's wasn't your average hospital. Its patients were of a very different nature then the average hospital and it's staff were of a different sort as well. St. Mungo's was a hospital for Britain's various magical citizens. Magical or Muggle hospitals tend to have the same infuriatingly white walls and various wards to divide its patients. The Maternity Ward in particular is very similar to its muggle counterpart. Various family members and friends wait anxiously in the waiting room to hear of the new little one's long awaited arrival.

On this particular day there were three men waiting nervously to hear news of their best friend's new baby. One man was pale with light brown hair and amber eyes looked inquisitively at his friend. 

"You alright their Padfoot you'd think you were the one with the baby on the way."

"Ah Moony you know me just having sympathy pains for old Prongs in there having to deal with Evans in labour. She's a harpy at the best of times." replied his friend. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and black hair that fell just short of his shoulders. Remus or Moony could see his friends anxiousness in his stormy grey eyes.

"I'm telling Lily you said that Sirius." Remus chuckled.

"He doesn't care, he gets a kick out of making Lily angry" supplied the other man a short, chubby bloke with blond hair and watery blue eyes.

Just then the doors of the waiting room swung open revealing a hyperventilating man. Glasses askew, black hair wild "ITSS a BUOHY!" he squealed.

"Breathe mate!" said Sirius.

James took a deep breath and said "Its A BOY!!!"

At this Sirius a man who very rarely showed affection got up and hugged his best mate.

"Congratulations!!!”

James let his other two friends congratulate him and then said “Would you guys like to come see him.” His three friends nodded enthusiastically.

As they walked in the room that first thing that struck Sirius was how beautiful Lily looked. She had just had a baby and she still managed to look stunning. Her red curls were in a mess and she looked tired but there was not mistaking that smile. It was a smile of pure and utter happiness and he couldn’t help but think he had never seen her look more beautiful.

“Come on then Padfoot” James gestured to him as Peter and Remus stood around the bed. He could feel the breath catch in his throat as he slowly walked over to see the little bundle Lily was holding in her arms. Sirius had never seen anything so tiny. The baby was pale just like both of his parents but he had a shock of black messy hair on his head.

“Would you like to hold him Sirius,” Lily asked. He nodded not sure if he could get the words out. James showed him how to hold his arms and placed the small baby in his arms. And just as he was placed down the baby’s eyes popped open. For a second Sirius braced himself for the screaming but the baby just gazed up at him with big blue eyes. Sirius knew of course that they weren’t likely to remain that way. He tried to picture the baby with James’ hazel but something about the shape and the shade suggested to Sirius that the child was more likely to inherit his mother’s startling green. 

“What’s his name?” asked Remus as he came closer to get a better look. Lily and James exchanged a look and nodded.

“Harry James Potter” beamed James.

“It suits him” Peter said quietly.

“We think so” Lily grinned.

“Well Padfoot don’t hog the baby let me and Wormtail have a go.” Sirius gently passed the baby over to Remus.

Soon Remus and Peter had to leave and it was just Sirius left.

“Sirius we have something important to ask you.” Lily smiled.

“Anything”

“ Lily and I want you to be Harry’s godfather.”

He thinks he heard his jaw hit the floor.

“ I’m honored guys really but wouldn’t Remus be a better fit?”

“Sirius, James and I have thought long and hard about this. And we decided that as much as we love Remus and Peter that you are the one we want.”  
“ Your my brother Padfoot, and I know you would do anything for me. And I know that you would do anything for Harry. We need someone who will love Harry as his own and as much as you like to play the tough guy Pads no one has a bigger heart then you.” smiled James.

Sirius blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked at Lily “You sure you want me corrupting your kid?”

“ There is no one I would rather have corrupting my kid, we know you will love Harry. I can see it in your eyes. You are really the best man for the job.”

“ I don’t know what to say guys.”

“How bout yes?”

“Prongs you know the answer is yes.”


End file.
